


Caught!

by SuicidalClock



Series: Our Life [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Caught, Confrontations, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: There's no underage sex... If you clicked on this one fic you are dIsgUstAnG!Blake & Yang are 17 YeaRs oLd! They R sEnIoRs!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna & Kali Belladonna, Kali Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Our Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> There's no underage sex... If you clicked on this one fic you are dIsgUstAnG!  
> Blake & Yang are 17 YeaRs oLd! They R sEnIoRs!

Yang is currently laying in Blake's bed being snuggled by Blake. She is watching Spongebob, season 4 episode 6, she'd chose that specific episode because it reminded of Weiss saying "you dunce!" one time. The title of the episode is "Dunces And Dragons".

Each time when Yang laughed Blake became agitated. So, she placed her hand on the blond's thigh... That was not a thigh. Yang flinched and grabbed the other girl's arm off of whatever Blake was touching.

Blake threw the covers off both of their bodies seeing Yang holding her part.

"Yang, what was that?" 

"Nothing!" 

Blake huffed in annoyance. Yang was slowly bringing the cover back up to her body, but Blake stopped her. 

Blake looked her dead in the eyes, "Tell. Me. What. Was. That." 

Yang shrunk under her glare, "M-My lady part." 

"That certainly did not feel like a-" Blake froze, "Are you a..."

"Don't say it, " Yang muttered. 

Blake's eyes went downwards to see the thing up, "Why is it like that?" 

Yang glanced down, "Oh god." She covered her face up. Blake shot up from the bed. 

"I-Is it okay? Should I get my mom?" 

"No! It's fine. It's just hard." The blond girl blushed madly.

Yang got off the bed and shuffled awkwardly to Blake's bathroom. She left the door open ajar. 

The raven-haired girl sleathly made her way to the bathroom. She crouched to her bathtub's level and peered over to Yang standing infront of the toilet. 

_I shouldn't be stalking her._ Blake thought.

Yang dropped her black boyshorts to the ground to go in a peeing stance. A stance just for Blake to see bare skin between her legs. 

_What the hell Yang?_ Blake narrowed her eyes to the sack. It looked like a teabag, but a tad bit bigger.

Blake stood up. She wasn't feeling how Yang kept something from her. They've been dating for years.

"Yang, " Blake called out to her. Yang jumped and stumbled... Unfortunately, she fell on her butt. A groan as she felt the cold floor on her cheeks.

Blake's eyes widened at the sight of Yang's thingy, "What is that?!" 

"I'm a normal girl, " Yang covered the thing with her shorts. 

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" 

Yang hung her head in shame. 

Blake continued, "We've been dating since freshman." 

The other girl on the floor took a deep breath. Yang got up, her thing was still covered, she took a few steps forward to Blake. 

Yang took off the shorts on it and Blake looked at her white ceiling. 

"You can look. No more secrets." 

Blake looked down slowly and her girlfriend giggled, "It doesn't bite." A view of Yang's thing stood proudly in the air. 

"S-So thats what it looks like, " Blake said, slightly amused. 

The thing, Yang's lady part, looked big. The length of her fios remote. The thickness of her forearm. The teabag had these balls bulging out of its skin sack. A vein on the side. Some truffs of blond hair on the crotch.

Yang's lady part twitched. Blake jumped back a feet away. She didn't know she was that close to the thing AND she was basically on her knees. 

"Do you have to do anything to make it go down?" 

"Yep. Just gotta _play_ with it a bit, " Yang stroked for emphasize.

A thought crossed Blake's mind, "We are 17 years old! We can't do this!" 

A frowned appeared on Yang's face, "Life would have been better if I were a girl." 

Blake scoffed, "Yeah right... We get periods, It's much easier as a boy." 

"And it doesn't matter if you have this... Thing. You are still you, " Blake added while glazing at the lilac eyes.

Yang shifted her weight to her left leg. The simple action made her lady part jump. 

Blake watched the Yang's part bob in the air for a short time. _Very tempting._ Blake rubbed her thighs together as she felt hot. 

The kneeling girl wrapped a hand around Yang's lady part. Her standing girlfriend moaned at the delicate, silky and hot hand of Blake's. 

A loud gasp was heard behind Blake. Both girls' heads snapped to the doorway. Kali was there looking at them with a pale face. 

Blake looked at Yang. Yang looked at Blake. Blake looked at her mom. Yang looked at Blake's mom. Yang looked at Blake. Blake looked at Yang. Both of their mouths were in a 'o' shape. 

* * *

Blake's ears drooped at Ghira's raging outburst across the room. Yang was being yelled at him. And still her girlfriend's face remained collected.

Kali sighed and grabbed her daughter's hand, "That was a sight that a mother would never want to see." 

Blake leaned back on the couch's red, fluffy and comfortable pillows. 

Kali leaned in to Blake's human ear, "A sight of a massive dong." 

"Mom!" Blake's ears pointed at the living room's ceiling. Her face was flustered. A pillow was snatched off the couch by the girl and was placed on her face for coverage.

Kali laughed and took a quick glance at her husband that was still shouting at her future daughter-in-law. 

"Ghira that's enough!" 

Ghira stopped in a mid-sentence and gave a last sneer at Yang. Though, the girl did not flinch. 

_Stubborn..._ Kali got impressed. A hint of a smile came on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Blake questioned her mother. Her face was uncovered.

"Your girlfriend seems very brave." 

"Yeah, we are a perfect mat-" Blake was cut off by her dad sitting on the sofa. The opposite area of where Blake and Kali are sitting. A hand came on Blake's knee for comfort. 

Soft footsteps came behind the two dark-haired women before coming to a stop. Two broad hands landed on Blake's shoulders. 

The awkward tension in the air was getting uncomfortable for the four people. Until Ghira cleared his throat, "Miss. Xiao Long, " Yang looked at him, "Just please don't do those acts until you are older." Yang gave him a curt nod. 

Yang drew out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Blake drew out a breath of relief aswell.

Kali chuckled, "You teens still have a few months before you graduate. After the graduation you are welcomed to fuck like animals in heat." 

Blake and Yang blushed and ran up the stairs in embarassment. The two parents laughed at their hurry.

* * *

Blake ran her fingers through golden locks of hair. Caressing the snoring Yang's hair. A soft smile was on her face, yet she still had a chance.


End file.
